One more chance
by wrasslinfiend
Summary: B.J's neighbor started out as an enemy, but people change, and so do feelings. (This is basically a little snippet of a potentially longer story.)


**This is a thing that wouldn't leave my mind for weeks, so I wrote it. I actually have plans to make a full story with these two, but wanted to see how this went over first. I've never written a story about him, so I'm just trying it out for now. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

B.J was tired, actually she was beyond tired, she was exhausted. Between working mornings at a dental office and late nights at one of the biggest strip clubs in Vegas as a bartender, she was slowly beginning to lose her mind. But the money was way too good to pass up, and living in Vegas wasn't exactly cheap.

All she wanted to do was go home and sleep until it was time for her next shift at the office.

B.J walked into her condo around four in the morning. If her eyes shut as soon as her head hit the pillow she'd barely have a total of five hours sleep. She could only hope that she didn't accidentally nod off while working.

Quickly stripping off her bra and her two sizes too tight jeans she face planted into her bed. She had just started to succumb to her exhaustion when her neighbor, the man that constantly got on her nerves and wouldn't leave her alone, decided it'd be the best time in the world to blast music.

She was too tired to deal with his shit, not today. There were two things you never did to B.J Payne, never bother her food and never _**ever** _interrupt her sleep!

His ass was gonna learn today.

B.J rolled out of bed not even caring that she was about to leave her home in a shirt that was made to show off her chest bra-less and in boy short panties.

She was too tired to give a damn honestly. Banging on the door with as much force as she could she stood there contemplating what she'd say.

But as soon as the door opened every vulgar thing she wanted to say to him died on her tongue. He stood in front of her in a pair of basketball shorts bare-chested and she had to remember what she was there for.

"Can I help you, or are you just going to stare at me, babe?"

She shook her head and barged into his apartment quickly zeroing in on the sound system blasting the annoying rock music that pulsed through her walls and quickly shut it off.

"It's four in the fucking morning! Stop blasting that shit so early. Just because you're an insomniac doesn't mean everyone else is, have some damn common courtesy!"

B.J turned to walk out when he grabbed her forearm and pulled her into him.

"How long are you gonna play this game, like you don't miss me? I know you miss me as much as I've missed you." B.J had to fight the urge to lean into him and close her eyes while his raspy voice filled her ear.

"You were the one who said you didn't do relationships Jon. I'm not setting myself up to be hurt by you or anyone else. It's just not happening. You wanna run around banging your co-workers and ring rats that's your business, not mine. It would've been nice to hear from you that you were tired of dealing with, what was it you called me? Oh yeah, an inexperienced virgin but was good for my namesake? I guess I had a little more faith in our friendship at least, but that crossed the fucking line with me, Jon."

"B.J listen to me. I told you that shit was said when I was drunk. You of all people should know that I talk outta my ass when I'm wasted. I know I fucked up, I do but you won't even give me a chance to correct my mistakes! I'm not asking you to just give me your forgiveness, but shit can I at least try to earn it back? And I know that I should've told you that relationships weren't my strong suit, but damn it you're someone I just can't handle losing. I'm willing to try if you just give another chance. Please, B?"

This motherfucker. She thought.

On one hand she wanted to tell him to go to hell and that she was done, but on the other she wanted to believe that if she gave him a chance things would work out.

"I don't know, Jon. How would I know if you still weren't banging random chicks while you're on the road? It's not like I can go with you on the road as often as you want me to. That's where these problem first started. I'm working two jobs just to keep my head above water. You of all people should know how hard it can be sometimes."

He finally turned her around to look her in the eye.

"We'll maybe if you let me help you out sometimes you wouldn't need to work two jobs. I mean as much as I love seeing you in that shirt you're wearing, loving it a little more without the bra, I hate that you work in a strip club even if you're just the bartender. I don't like these assholes getting an eyeful of what's mine."

She snorted and crossed her arms over her chest to bring his attention away from it.

"What's yours? Jon, just because you've seen em a few times doesn't mean they're yours. But you weren't complaining when we first met there. You were trying way too hard to keep my attention, it was cute though."

He smiled at the memory.

"I wasn't trying to keep you attention I was just enjoying the view of you more than the strippers. Not my fault your tits were real and bigger than half the girls there."

"They're huge and always in the way, I'll never understand why you guys like em so much. It's literally fat that'll eventually feed my kids, if I ever have any. Anyway, we're getting off topic. You want to earn my trust again. How exactly do you plan on doing that?"

He thought about it for a minute and then he smirked as soon as the idea came to him.

"What about if we went public with, whatever the hell this is? Like we could, I don't know do some of that annoying PDA shit that'll definitely end up on dirt sheets, or we could do a video that accidentally gets leaked, you're into that social media bullshit tweet about it. What do ya say?"

She looked at him blankly.

"What the hell do you mean have a video leaked?! As much as your fans would love to see what you're packing I'm positive nobody would want to see my fat ass. And speaking of your fans, you do know that if we did go public with "whatever the hell this is" I'll probably get annoying little bitches sending me death threats because I'm with their sex god 'Dean Ambrose' right?"

He shrugged his shoulders but went on to explain when she just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Let them say what they want it's none of their business what I do in my personal life anyway. They can be mad if they want, but there ain't a damn thing they can do about it. But if you need to cuss a few of them out, then so be it. I will say this though, keep putting yourself down like that and we're gonna have problems. Now what I guess I'm asking you is, B.J will you go out with me? Give me another chance?"

The pout that he threw at her was just plain unfair! Those pretty blues and his dimples, how could a girl turn that away?

"Eh, I guess so. It's not like I have anything else to do. "

She hunched her shoulders nonchalantly while inspecting her nails. She heard him growl and before she could even think of reacting he had her up over his shoulder.

"Jon! Jon, I was kidding! Put me down, damn it!"

"Say you're sorry first."

"Pfft, sorry for what! Put me down!"

When she refused he had to stoop to low levels. He started tickling her side.

"Argh! Jon, stop! You win, I give up I'm sorry!"

She was laughing so hard she could barely breathe.

"Okay, now say Jon you have the biggest dick I've ever seen."

"I've seen bigger though."

"Oh, really?"

That got him to stop. She smirked.

"Well, yeah. I mean I'm not saying you're small, but I'd put you at about a little above average. Definitely not the biggest I've ever seen though."

He'd put her down at that point.

"So you've been looking at dicks while I've been on the road then huh?"

He actually looked mad about it, it was cute.

"What if I was? What are you gonna do about it, Mr. Good? You were sticking yours in other people so why not see what else was out there for me?"

"Did you fuck anybody?" He asked with narrow eyes.

B.J couldn't stop the smirk even if she wanted to.

Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. Just because you were my first ride doesn't mean I couldn't give other stick shifts a try."

He was going from mad to pissed and B.J was loving it. She couldn't hold it in anymore.

"See how you're feeling right now? Don't like that shit do you? That's how I felt when I found out about all those other bitches you were fuckin, unlike you I wasn't fucking anybody else. But I wasn't lying I have seen bigger."

She watched him turn slack-jawed then shot him a wink as she started to walk out of the door only for his arm to come around her waist.

"Point taken. But you didn't really think I'd let you walk out of her when you came dressed like this did you? I mean I can see your nipples through your shirt and you're in panties. You can't seriously think that I'd willingly let you leave right?"

"Oh no, hell no! I'm going to bed I gotta go to work in a few hours. I am not dealing with you and your crazy ass stamina. Nope! Not happening. Goodnight Jon!"

She was out of the door before he could get a word out.

* * *

When B.J woke up a few hours later she was still tired, but knew she had to get up for work.

After showering and getting into her scrubs there was a knock on her door. Checking the peephole first, she smirked seeing that it was Jon.

"Didn't expect you to be up so early. What's up?" She called over her shoulder while trying to make sure she had all of her things together.

"I'm taking you to breakfast, so hurry up."

He told her as he flopped down on her couch.

"Really, and why exactly are you doing that?"

"Because I wanted to spend time with you before you went to work, and maybe because I know it'll get the ball rolling with us being seen together."

She snorted as she grabbed her purse.

"You were really serious about that? Well, I'll know if it happens when my Twitter blows up."

She went to get into her car, but he pulled her to his side.

"I said I'm taking you to breakfast, and the means I'm gonna drop you off at work too. Give them old bitches you work with something to gossip about later."

B.J just shook her head with her smile never leaving her face as she got into the passenger seat.

Breakfast was quick, but it didn't go without a few interruptions. One of his female fans had even asked if B.J was his girlfriend. He looked at B.J who pretended to be too busy on her phone to pay attention to their conversation.

"Yeah, that's my girl. I'm a taken man." He shot B.J a wink when she looked up at him.

Once they'd finished eating he took her to work, and she let out an annoyed sigh when her co-workers came up to the windows of the office.

"Damn, do they always do that?" He asked as he saw about four women looking toward the car.

"Nope, but I'm pretty sure one of them probably memorized your license plate. So she knows it's 'that hot Jon guy'. She annoys the hell out of me on a daily basis trying to find out info about you."

He chuckled at that.

"Thanks for the ride, are you gonna pick me up later too or do I have to catch a cab?"

He was just staring at her.

"What do I have something on my face?" She quickly sat up to look into the mirror.

"Nah, I'll be here to pick you up. Do you have to work at the club tonight too?"

"Actually no. They have a new girl coming in and since I trained the last one I get a couple of days off from there. Well thanks for breakfast and the ride I'll see you later."

She moved to get out of the car, but he grabbed her hand.

"What no kiss?"

She rolled her eyes with a small smile and leaned into him. What she thought was going to be a small little peck turned into a full-blown make out session. When they both finally remembered they needed precious air they pulled back.

"Damn, I don't think I can move to get out of the car now." She told him with lust shining brightly in her brown orbs.

He chuckled softly.

"Don't worry there will be more of that later, you don't have to work either. When you get off work you're **mine**."

With that he kissed her again and she got out of the car.

"Was that Jon? I didn't know you two were seeing each other." B.J couldn't help but smile at the envious looks that were being shot at her.

"Well now you do."

Six o'clock on the dot Jon was sitting outside the office waiting for her. B.J got into the car and immediately attacked Jon's lips with her own.

"You made them so jealous this morning I think they hate me even more now. But can I just say that I'm surprised you're actually on time though? For the two years I've known you I don't think you were ever less than a half hour late for something."

"Yeah, well I had good reason to get here on time didn't I?"

She hunched her shoulders and grabbed his hand that had rested on her leg.

Once he pulled up to their condo complex he followed her into her apartment instead of going to his own.

"I'm gonna go shower then I can probably cook us something, unless you wanna order out." She turned to him as she pulled her scrub top over her head.

For a second Jon wasn't sure of what she'd just said. He was too distracted by the skin-tight white tank top that she had under her work clothes.

"Umm, either is good for me." She nodded and headed into her bathroom.

* * *

B.J was letting the warm water loosen the tight muscles in her back and neck when she felt an arm come around her waist.

"How'd I figure that you'd eventually be in here?" She smirked when his scruff rubbed against her neck causing her to break out in goosebumps.

"Because you're smart and you know that you left me high and dry last night. So I decided to cash in on this opportunity." He told her as he slowly started to kiss down her neck.

He let his hands wander down to her nipples pinching and plucking until they hardened under his grasp. He turned her around and ducked his head down licking one nipple, watching it as it puckered even more, before completely covering it with his lips. She whimpered and wiggled under the movements. The water was slowly losing it's warmth, but the feeling of his hot mouth almost made her forget that.

When he released her nipple she pushed him back into the shower wall and decided to leave her mark on him. As she sucked on his neck he held her hips and started grinding against her. After inspecting her handy work she turned the water off and got out. She was drying herself off when she heard Jon growl from behind her.

"Oh hell no, not tonight."

Jon grabbed B.J by her hips and lifted her off the floor and she wrapped her legs around his waist, turned on by his strength. Those damn arms were a glorious thing. His lips were nibbling on and moving against hers with increasing pressure. He walked into her room and plopped them both down on the bed, his body settling between her legs.

"There is not a chance in hell that you were getting away from me this time." His lips ravished her neck and all she could do was close her eyes and let it happen. She laid there but couldn't stop herself from caressing his huge biceps.

He pulled back and looked down at her, chest rapidly rising and falling; lips slightly swollen with her dark hair all over the place. She was one of the sexiest women he'd seen in a while, and she was all his. He leaned down once more to give her a peck before going into her bedside drawer where she kept the condoms.

Jon spread her thighs further apart, B.J felt him rub his tip against her nub and involuntarily arched her back. He slowly moved inside her hissing through clenched teeth. Not only was she dripping wet, but she was tight. He loved how her body sucked him right in. Slow didn't last long with Jon though, it never did. He yanked her up so that he was in a sitting position and she was straddling him, he began pumping, while she rode him into oblivion.

B.J was seeing stars. Although she wasn't the most experienced woman he'd been with, he damn sure kept her more than satisfied. And he hadn't complained yet.

"Get on your hands and knees." B.J smirked but did what she was told.

Jon positioned himself behind her and placed his hand on her hip and pulled it up just a bit, angling himself at her entrance. With her thighs closed tight together, Jon pushed himself up into her. Loud moans filled the bedroom, coming from both Jon and B.J. Her back arched to accommodate him even more, feeling him stretch her good as he slid deeper inside.

"Feels so good," Jon whispered. He was grinding behind her, sliding in and out of her. B.J's head fell back against his shoulder. He tongued her earlobe, suckling it teasingly. Jon began to pick up the pace, grunting with each pump of his hips. She trembled underneath him and gripped the sheets, making her pleasure known.

"Ohh…fuck…yes, just like that, Jon"

Jon continued to pump while kissing and suckling on the spot on her neck.

"Come for me, baby," he whispered, urging her on. His tongue swirled around the love bite he made. "Come for me, B."

She gave in and gave him exactly what he requested. She moaned his name loud as her orgasm hit her in continuous waves. Jon grunted, his body slamming into hers as he searched for his own release. When he did, he trembled from it. Jon pulled out and collapsed on the side of her, pulling her body into his sweat slicked arms.

"We need to do this fighting thing more often if it's gonna be that intense after." B.J said as she laid her head on his sweaty chest.

"Yeah, I don't plan on fighting with you to this extent ever again. A month was way too long." He said as he kissed her head and then tangled his hand in her hair.

* * *

**Do you think it'd be worth being a longer story? Feedback would be great!**


End file.
